This invention pertains to an integrated drivegenerator system as usable in aircraft wherein an aircraft engine is used as a power source for an electrical generating system for the aircraft.
In the conventional system, a drive shaft connectable to an output shaft driven by an aircraft engine is connected to a mechanical differential, with the differential having an output connected to drive the generator. A variable speed transmission, such as a hydrostatic transmission, is associated with the mechanical differential and controlled to modify the output of the differential, as required, whereby the input speed to the generator remains constant even though the speed of the drive shaft may vary. Previous systems have incorporated a differential that spanned the length of the units of the hydrostatic transmission resulting in longer length shafting and has required accessory drive jack shafts.
Examples of prior art systems are shown in a number of patents owned by the assignee of this application, including Baits U.S. Pat. No. 3,576,143 and Aleem U.S. Pat. No. 3,786,696. These patents show a variety of structural arrangements for a constant speed drive and generator system, but which have the components structurally related to require a longer length unit and a total package having a corresponding weight disadvantage.